REQUIEM
by Soi Yo
Summary: Réquiem es como una composición para la misa de los difuntos, este one Shot que escribí trata sobre los pensamientos de Soi Fong al momento de ser herida por Aizen en la batalla de invierno...quiza un poco depresivo.


Un breve One-Shot, espero sea de su agrado.

Esto es una idea que me vino de pronto, los pensamiento de Soi sobre su vida, sobre su final y sobre el amor a su diosa.

Ja…quizá solo divago **.**

* * *

 **REQUIEM**

La guerra de invierno estaba en su apogeo y todo parecía perdido y no era para menos, varios tenientes y capitanes ya habían caído heridos en manos de las espadas y aun con la ayuda de los Vizards Aizen Sōsuke parecía estar ganando la batalla, tanto así que se había desecho de uno de sus súbditos, la espada numero tres.

En el momento que Kurosaki Ichigo apareció, era el momento más crucial de la batalla y ahora teníamos que hacer lo posible para luchar hasta lo último de nuestras fuerzas y Reiatsu para derrotar a los traidores, cada uno fue tomando su momento para ir y encarar al enemigo pero Aizen era consciente que ya nos tenía bajo su ilusión, porque creyendo que le atacábamos y podíamos sorprenderlo al final fuimos nosotros los que caímos bajo el filo de su espada.

Herida y con un evidente sobre esfuerzo de haber utilizado mi Bankai, seguí la lucha esperando poder ver la caída del enemigo, ese que arruino muchas vidas, que nos envolvió en un engaño de una ilusión, que se burlo de todo el Gotei haciendo lo que quiso en nuestras propias narices, no supe cómo pero su espada atravesó hiriéndome fue sorpresivo y triste a la vez….quizá este era el final o mejor dicho este era mi final.

* * *

 **PVO SOI FONG**

Comencé a caer, cerré mis ojos y me abandone a lo que a mi parecer era irremediable…. la muerte, la inconsciencia, la oscuridad todo parecía el final y quizá yo estaba lista para morir, he vivido mucho, he luchado desde pequeña no solo por el hecho de ser una Fong si no para mostrar mi valía, he visto muchos caer hermanos y familiares, compañeros de combate y puedo aceptar que estoy cansada, de la monotonía de la vida, de luchar cada día y de añorar algo que jamás tendré, creo que he cumplido mi misión de vida, aquella por la cual naci y se me educo, el luchar protegiendo a la única persona que me debo en cuerpo y alma, Shihōin Yoruichi.

Aun en mis últimos minutos de vida no puedo evitar pensar en ella, es penoso, no quizá solo es normal desde mi nacimiento me han dicho que mi deber es entregarme al servicio de la princesa Shihōin, ese era mi propósito de vida uno que fue grabado en mi mente y yo iba a cumplirlo porque para eso fue entrenada, para eso vivía me prepararía para ser mejor, siempre admire desde la distancia todo eso que ella representaba la fuerza, la gracia, recuerdo el día en que nuestros caminos se cruzaron, esa lucha en el patio y como ella pareció de repente sorprendiendo a todos y como con gracia pateo a todos.

Ese encuentro, esa vez en que me vio por primera vez fue como si su mirada encendiera algo en mi interior, siempre supe cual era mi misión de vida, siempre pensé que la vida era en blanco y negro, desde que comencé a estar cerca de ella todo fue cambiando en mi desde lo que escuchaba y lo que vivía todo comenzó a tener color, ella aparecía donde menos lo esperaba , jugando me pillaba por sorpresa algunas veces confundiéndome y haciendo que la siguiera, que siguiese su ritmo a veces en su forma de gato y otras veces en su forma humana, si es que puedo decir que una diosa pueda ser humana, observándome con esos orbes dorados como el sol que llenaban de calidez mi corazón y encendía mi alma, con esa sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento….era inevitable no enamorarme, mi vida era para ella, porque debía de negarle mi corazón y mi alma.

Pero ella al final ella abandono todo por a ese hombre, súbditos, herencia, rango, títulos, todo por el, saber eso fue un dolor que pensé jamás sentir, el abandono, la ira, la decepción….mi razón de vida me dejo atrás y yo me quede ahí llorando, ahogando todo ese dolor de un corazón roto, jamás volvería a ver la luz de sus ojos y esa sonrisa, mi vida perdió su color y se volvió un eterno invierno, hasta ese día en que regreso.

Fue inesperado y pude entender muchas cosas la persona en que me había convertido, mi frialdad, la crueldad, el orgullo, la soberbia todo eso iba a utilizar para terminar de matar el amor que aun ardía en mi interior, pero nada basto cuando luche con ella pues me di cuenta que solo estaba cansada de sentirme abandonada y muerta en vida, recuerdo sus palabras cuando vergonzosamente mis sentimientos afloraron- _**Te has hecho mucho más fuerte desde la última vez que te vi**_ \- dijiste y eso fue como una paradoja porque en ese preciso instante yacía en tierra llorando como niña y las cosas casi volvieron a la normalidad.

Siempre hubiese hecho cualquier cosa por ti Yoruichi, como el guardar mis sentimientos de amor, mis ilusiones, esas palabras que anhelaba decir y que se iban en suspiros, porque tú estabas con el eso realmente ha sido algo tan amargo que tuve que tragar cada día era como si quemara en mi interior y rasgara mi alma, muchas veces parece que me ahoga y quisiera gritar, pero solo salen lagrimas, duele tenerte cerca y duele verte lejos con él, cuando me dices mi pequeña abeja es como una de esas melodías que alegran y a la vez entristecen quizá es porque te amo… al final quizá también así es el amor, el procurar el bien del otro, la felicidad de la persona amada…aun cuando la felicidad sea al lado de un idiota que no vale nada.

Creo que estoy lista para morir, por fin descansare…. espero que seas feliz Shihōin Yoruichi y que recuerdes que batalle hasta lo último de mi Reiatsu _\- Siempre estaré a su lado para protegerla_ - _ **entonces es una promesa**_ — _es una promesa_ …. no, debo vivir…

* * *

Un día después desperté en una habitación en la cuarta división, Retsu estaba ahí examinándome y me dio la noticia….Aizen había sido sellado, muchos heridos y todo parecía volver a la normalidad….ella sonrió amablemente y salió de la habitación, no pude evitar mirara hacia la ventana era de tarde y la brisa corría suavemente llevándose consigo las hojas de Sakura, me pregunto si ella estará bien.

Despertaste más pronto de lo que se esperaba- la voz suave de la morena rompió el silencio.

Yoruichi-sama- mi voz suena ronca y extraña- que hace acá.

No hables- Yoruichi se acerco a Soi y tomo un vaso de agua que había en la cómoda- bebe un poco de agua- dijo ofreciéndolo y poniéndolo casi en mis labios y Soi solo atino a obedecer.

Tome el vaso por mi cuenta pues no me sentía cómoda siendo atendida por la persona a la cual debo servir- gracias, puedo hacerlo sola- tome el vaso y bebí, fue ahí cuando cai en cuenta...mi brazo, estaba ahí.

Retsu y Orihime lo hicieron posible- dijo la morena con una enorme sonrisa y luego su semblante cambio poniéndose seria.

Soi la miraba atenta y su expresión hizo recordar cuando ella estaba llorando en tierra y reprochándole su abandono de 100 años- gracias,- dijo suavemente y no pudo evitar preguntar- todo está bien Yoruichi-sama.

Pensé que morirías- respondió mirando la nada-perdiste tu brazo, tu Reiatsu estaba al mínimo, usaste tu Bankai 2 veces- dijo con un hilo de voz al final- acaso querías morir.

Yo…- Soi se quedo sin palabras.

Tú no eres de las que rompen promesas- dijo la morena suavemente y sonrió.

Soi bufo suavemente- No lo soy Yoruichi-sama, por eso aun estoy acá.

* * *

SALUDOS


End file.
